


Mehr Tod brauchst du nicht

by eurydike



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Will am nächsten Morgen die Treppe hinunter kommt, steht ein Hirsch in der Diele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mehr Tod brauchst du nicht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we're all the death you need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780738) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



> **Kommentar der Autorin:** Meine erste Hannibal-Geschichte überhaupt. Gott, diese Serie löst bei mir so viele Gefühle aus. So viele Gefühle. Ich werde ohne Zweifel noch ganz viele Geschichten dazu schreiben und hoffe, dass mir die Charakterisierungen hier einigermassengelungen sind, obwohl sie mir die Figuren ziemlich neu sind.
> 
>  **Kommentar der Übersetzerin:** Ein erster Ausflug in den noch relativ neuen _Hannibal_ -Fandom. Gut, dass eine meiner Lieblingsautorinnen schon ein paar Geschichten dazu verfasst hat.

In seinem Traum geht Will Graham über einen verlassenen Strand.

Der Sand unter seinen Füssen ist rau und das Wasser ebbt leise ab. Es ist dunkel, aber Will kennt diese Traumlandschaft wie seine Westentasche – sein Vater hatte ihn einmal hier her gebracht, damit er zum ersten Mal Salz in der Luft riechen und über sich die Möwen mit ihren rudernden roten Beinen ihre Kreise drehen sehen konnte.

Das letzte Mädchen hatten sie in einer Badewanne gefunden. Jemand hatte ihr den Darm entfernt, ihn ihr aus dem geöffneten Bauchraum gezogen, Rolle um Rolle, die ganzen sechs Meter, die dann im Wasser gedümpelt waren.

Hinter sich kann Will den Klang von Hufen vernehmen.

________________________________________

„Sie sagten, Sie hätten sie gesehen“, sagt Hannibal Lecter mit seinem sauberen, schneidenden Akzent.

„Ich...“

Will hält inne und drückt sich mit dem Handballen aufs Auge. Es ist schon fast zwölf. Er ist überspannt und erschöpft und sitzt in einem Hemd und einer kurzen Schlafhose in Hannibal Lecters Esszimmer. Hannibal taucht neben seinem Ellenbogen auf und schiebt ihm mit einer eleganten Bewegung eine Tasse frisch aufgebrühten Kaffees hin.

„Ich sah sie nicht“, sagt Will schließlich. „Ich sah ihr Gesicht nicht. Es war – es war nicht wichtig, Sie müssen verstehen, es spielte keine Rolle. Aber ich wusste, dass sie es war. Ich konnte es fühlen.“

Hannibal setzt sich ihm gegenüber hin. „Fahren Sie fort.“

„Ihr Körper streifte meinen Fuß. Und dann kam die Flut, ihre Eingeweide, sie – verfingen sich an meinem Knöchel.“

„Sie sagten, ihr Gesicht sei nicht wichtig gewesen.“

„Nein. Und das ist es auch nicht. War es nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum.“ Er atmet zitternd aus. „Ich _weiß_ es einfach.“

Hannibal sagt nichts. Er scheint ihn nicht überrascht zu haben, dass Will so spät bei ihm aufgetaucht ist. Er sitzt da, ordentlich wie immer, das blaue Hemd unter seiner Weste hat nicht eine Falte, die Ärmel sind bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt. Der Dampf des Kaffees kringelt sich über seine Schulter. Hannibal ist durch nichts zu erschüttern. Man hat das Gefühl, dass nichts auf dieser Welt ihn überraschen kann. Was wohl beruhigend als auch verwirrend ist.

„Sie können mir gerne sagen, dass ich unzurechnungsfähig bin“, sagt Will schließlich, Hannibals Ruhe macht ihn nervös.

„Denken Sie, dass Sie das sind?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich. Dieses Mal war es anders. Ungewöhnlich.“

„Wie das?“

„Kann ich nicht erklären.“

„Versuchen Sie’s.“

„Ich kann nicht.“ Er schlägt schnell, fast ängstlich die Augen auf. „Es ist spät. Tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, wohin ich sonst hätte gehen sollen. Zuhause konnte ich nicht bleiben.“

Hannibal betrachtet ihn einen Moment lang schweigend.

Dann legt Hannibal den Kopf schief. „Natürlich. Ich habe volles Verständnis, William. Sie sind hier immer willkommen, egal zu welcher Zeit. Ich lasse Ihnen das Bett im Gästezimmer herrichten.“ Seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich nach oben: Will streckt die Hand aus, die fast krampfartig über den Unterteller der Kaffeetasse streicht. „Vorsicht, er ist sehr heiß.“

„Ich weiß.“

Es ist schon fast halb eins. Hannibal scheint gespürt zu haben, dass jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit für Fragen ist. Noch nicht. Sie sitzen am Esstisch. Will über eine Tasse Kaffee gebeugt, den er nicht trinken will. Hannibal lächelt, wenn auch nur mit den Mundwinkeln.

________________________________________

Als Will am nächsten Morgen die Treppe hinunter kommt, steht ein Hirsch in der Diele

Er ist riesig. Er überragt ihn, seine breiten Schultern sind so hoch wie Wills Kopf. Seine Hufen haben schlammige Abdrücke auf Hannibals perfekt poliertem Boden hinterlassen.

Will denkt in einer wahnsinnigen Art Hysterie: Dafür wird Hannibal mich wahrscheinlich umbringen.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass Will dem Hirsch ins Gesicht gesehen hat. Meistens folgt ihm das Tier, manchmal leise, manchmal will es auch gehört werden. An den meisten Tagen ist es wie ein schlechter Geschmack in Wills Mund. Er hat gelernt, sich auf das Tier einzustellen, so wie ein Fahrzeugführer einem Loch in der Straße oder einem Körper auf der Fahrbahn ausweicht. Aber dann gibt es auch Zeiten wie jetzt, in denen es schwierig ist, das Tier zu ignorieren.

Die Augen des Hirsches sind groß und dunkel und sie kommen Will irgendwie bekannt vor.

Von der Küche her erklingt Hannibals Stimme. „William?“

Er bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen. Schlucken geschieht wie in Zeitluppe, erst ein Muskel, dann ein anderer. Das Geweih des Hirsches wirft ein hypnotisches Muster auf die Fliesen.

Und dann steht Hannibal auf einmal selbst da, eine Schürze umgebunden.

„William“, sagt Hannibal. „Da sind Sie ja. Ich dachte doch, ich hätte Sie herunterkommen hören.”

Will gibt sich einen Ruck. Erinnerung, Bewusstsein. Sinneseindrücke. Das Licht von den Fenstern plärrt ihm jäh mit der Kraft einer Trompete entgegen. Er wird sich seines Körper wieder gewahr, des Schweißes, der ihm auf der Stirn, am Nacken und in seinen Achselhöhlen klebt, der Griffigkeit der Fliesen unter seinen Sohlen, des kaum wahrnehmbaren, stechenden Schmerzes an seinen Handflächen.

Hannibal lässt den Blick umgehend auf seine geballten Fäuste sinken. „Sie bluten.“

„Was?“

„Sie bluten. Sie haben sich geschnitten.“

„Oh“, sagt Will. Und ja, tatsächlich. Er streckt eine Hand und sieht sie sich zusammenzuckend an. „Oh, ich muss... Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist.“

„Ihre Nägel“, sagt Hannibal. Er lässt den Blick noch einen Moment auf Wills Händen ruhen, dann wendet er ihn wieder Wills Gesicht zu. Hannibals Gesicht wirkt gefasst, als kämen täglich Leute bei ihm vorbei, die ihm alles vollbluteten. „Gehen Sie in die Küche. Ich habe einen Sanitätskasten im Badezimmer, dort hat’s bestimmt einen Verband für Sie.“

__________________________________________

Will Graham verfügt über ein gesamthaftes Einfühlungsvermögen, was aber keine so umfassende Gabe ist, wie man sich vielleicht vorstellen mag.

Er kann nicht die Gedanken von allen lesen. Er geht nicht die Straße hinab und macht einen Sprung, weil jemand ihm entgegen kommt und er sich aus der Perspektive dieser Person sieht. Seine Gabe ist stechend wie Nadeln, eine plötzlich auftauchende Erkenntnis, die zischt, bis sie lodert.

Er geht nicht mit einem grenzenlosen Miasma von Annahmen durch die Welt: Sein Kopf stellt die Verbindungen nur dann her, wenn er will. Wenn er einen relativ freien Pfad findet, den seine Vorstellungskraft wie Wasser hinunterfließen kann.

In den Kopf von Alana Bloom kann er, zum Beispiel, nicht eindringen. Was treibt sie an, was beschäftigt sie? Das weiß er nicht. Auch Abigail ist ein Puzzle, dessen Einzelteile er nicht zusammensetzen kann, egal wie er sie dreht, egal wie sehr er sich auch fragt, wie es ist, an ihrer Stelle zu stehen. Hannibal hatte gesagt: „Ich habe ein Händchen für Monster“ – und vielleicht trifft das auch auf Will Graham zu. Er kann nur die Köpfe von Gestörten betreten.

Katz lehnt sich vom Körper der toten jungen Frau, über den sie sich beugt, zurück. „Ein sauberer Schnitt, das.“

„Rührt von einem Skalpell her.” Will räuspert sich nervös. „Durch die Mitte. Sehen Sie die Kurve des Schnittes, am Nabel?“

„Heißt das, wir suchen einen Chirurgen?“

„Vielleicht.“

Er verschränkt defensiv die Arme vor der Brust.

Nicht einmal Hannibal weiß, woher seine Träume genau kommen. Normale Leute – Alana, Jack – vermuten, er hat Angst. Sie sehen seine schreckhaften Augen und den kalten Schweiß, in den er ausbricht. Sie hören, wie seine Stimme bebt.

Aber einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor er aufwacht, ist er etwas ganz Anderes: Er hört seinen Herzschlag durch die Traumlandschaft donnern und schmeckt kupfriges Blut auf seinen Lippen. Er packt die Eingeweide einer jungen Frau mit beiden Händen und zieht sie raus, Stück für Stück.

Kurz bevor er sich daran erinnert, wer er sein soll, findet er Gefallen daran.

________________________________________

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben noch nicht gegessen“, sagt Hannibal.

Die Hunde scharen sich um sie. Ihre Ruten schlagen gegen ihre Knie. Will ist ohne Grund verlegen. Er versucht, einen Schritt zurück zu machen, vielleicht um Hannibal hereinzulassen, und kriegt stattdessen eine feuchte Nase hinten an seinem Oberschenkel zu spüren.

„Entschuldigung“, murmelt er. Er mag sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie schrecklich Hannibals Anzug aussehen wird, wenn Winston damit fertig ist.

„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen“, sagt Hannibal. „Ich mag Ihre Hunde. Und Sie haben mir gestern einen Hausbesuch abgestattet, ich revanchiere mich bloß.“ Er wirft einen Blick auf eine der Einkaufstüten, die er in der Hand hält. „Aber ich habe leider den Korkenzieher für den Wein vergessen.“

Hannibal sagt das so, als wäre es nie wieder gutzumachen, als kämen sie ohne absolut nicht zurecht.

Will verlagert das Gewicht auf die andere Seite. „Nun, ich... kommen Sie rein.“

Im Haus sieht es aus, als hätte ein Orkan darin gewütet. Auf dem Klavier liegen Notenblätter, auf dem Sofa liegt ein nicht ganz so sauberer Schuh und einer der Hunde, vermutlich Sheba, hat das Tuch unter der Lampe in einer der Ecken im Wohnzimmer hervorgezogen. 

Als Will sich an den glänzenden Granit in Hannibals Küche erinnert, steigt ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob bei mir in der Küche irgendwo ein Korkenzieher herumliegt“, sagt er. „Ich glaube...“

Hannibal deutet mit dem Kopf auf das Klavier. „Was haben Sie gespielt?“

„Oh“, sagt Will und zappelt herum. „Eigentlich nichts.“

„Ich spiele auch ein bisschen.“

„Tatsächlich?“

Hannibal stellt eine der Einkaufstüten auf Wills staubigen Boden. Er streckt die Hand aus und spielt mit geübter Leichtigkeit eine Oktave einer Des-Moll-Tonleiter herauf und herunter.

„Musik ist eine Leidenschaft von mir“, erklärt Hannibal, den Blick immer noch auf die Tasten gerichtet. „Ich habe einen Sinn für alles, was schön ist. Alles, was symmetrisch ist. Alles, was den Augen, den Ohren und dem Gaumen gefällt. Selbst die Zwischentöne menschlicher Gedanken gefallen mir, obwohl man sagen könnte, ich sollte es in Anbetracht meines Berufes besser wissen.“ Er hebt den Blick und lächelt leicht. „Und in Anbetracht des Ihren auch.“

Will stößt ein ungläubiges Lachen aus. „Oh, an menschlichen Gedanken gibt es nichts Angenehmes.“

„Nein? Aber sie sind so verworren. So empfindlich.“ 

„Und auch brutal“, zeigt Will auf. „Die schlimmsten Dinge, die der Menschheit je zugestoßen sind, hat sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben.“

„Ja, aber selbst das hat seine eigene Poesie“, sagt Hannibal. „Wir sind dazu fähig, uns gegenseitig sowohl Schönheit als auch Verwüstung zu schenken. Jeder von uns kann etwas erschaffen und zerstören. Wir alle, jeder von uns, tragen entgegengesetzte Gelüste in uns – jeder von uns ist ein Heuchler. Finden Sie nicht auch?“

Ein Gefühl von Unbehagen läuft Will den Rücken herunter. Er sagt kein Wort.

Hannibal setzt sich gerader hin. Eine ausgeglichene Bewegung, grazil, nuanciert, schön fürs Auge.

„Ich bin ziemlich hungrig“, sagt Hannibal. „Sie nicht auch?“

________________________________________

„Ich glaube, der Mörder ist ein Arzt“, sagt Will nach dem Abendessen. Er schaut zu, wie Hannibal peinlich genau Zucker in seinen Pulverkaffee rührt, der Löffel stößt dreimal gegen die Tasse wie ein rasselnder Würfel. „Vielleicht ein Chirurg.“

Hannibal legt den Löffel auf den angeschlagenen Unterteller. „So?“

„Die Einschnitte sind alle sauber und vorsichtig durchgeführt worden. Sehr kontrolliert. Aber die Eingeweide, deren – Entnahme – nicht einmal halb so vorsichtig. Etwas hat ihn erregt, etwas hat dazu geführt, dass er sich vergessen hat. Die Opfer haben alle noch gelebt, als er die Einschnitte vorgenommen hat. Vielleicht hat er sie gar nicht töten wollen. Vielleicht hätte er sie nach getaner Arbeit wieder zusammengenäht.“

„Nun, Menschen haben die dumme Angewohnheit zu sterben, sobald sie ihre Eingeweide nicht mehr haben“, sagt Hannibal.

„Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur einen Blick auf das Innere werfen.“

„Kann sein.“ Hannibals Lippen zucken belustigt. „Aber interessant ist es schon, oder?“

„Was denn?“

„Ein Chirurg. Dessen Sinn im Leben es ist, Leben zu erhalten und nicht es zu zerstören. Diese Ironie wird wochenlang ein gefundenes Fressen für die Zeitungen sein.“ Hannibal nimmt einen angemessenen Schluck. Man muss ihm seine außergewöhnliche Beherrschung hoch anrechnen, die dafür sorgt, dass er sich nicht anmerken lässt, wie schlecht der Kaffee schmeckt. „Das ergäbe ein faszinierendes psychologisches Profil, nicht wahr?“

„Sie müssen den nicht trinken“, sagt Will. „Ich trinke ihn ja nicht mal selbst.“

Hannibal lächelt. „Es geht schon. Hin und wieder ist es erfrischend, etwas auszuprobieren, das man nicht gewöhnt ist.“

__________________________________________

„Warum tun Sie das?“ fragt Katz.

Will schaut überrascht zu ihr hinüber. Sie steckt bis zu den Ellenbogen im Bauchraum der toten Frau – in Anbetracht der Situation mutet die Frage etwas bizarr an.

„Was?“

„Diesen Job. Warum machen Sie ihn? Sie sind labil, oder? Und dass Sie sich in die Köpfe von Spinnern hineindenken müssen, macht es schlimmer.“ Ein feuchtes, matschendes Geräusch. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass Jack Sie fast dazu gedrängt hat, aber wenn Sie abgelehnt hätten, hätte er nicht viel dagegen tun können.“

„Ich glaube, Sie unterschätzen die Mühen, die Jack eingeht, um das zu bekommen, was er will.“

„Nein.“ Katz schüttelt den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht.“

So ist Katz schon immer gewesen. Offen. Kompromisslos. Will hat versucht, in ihren Kopf zu gelangen, aber sie ist unerreichbar. Es ist, als versuchte man, zu Fuß in die Antarktis zu kommen.

„Warum tun _Sie_ es?“, fragt er sie nach einer Pause. „ _Sie_ hat Jack nicht dazu gedrängt.“

„Ich tue es, weil ich es will. Ich tue es für niemanden sonst.“

„Aber _warum_ wollen Sie es tun?“

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Neugierde, schätze ich. Interesse. Wir sind alle fasziniert davon, nicht? Heimlich, meine ich? Jemand wird ermordet und einen Monat lang reden wir von nichts anderem. Je blutiger und grauenvoller umso besser. Alle wollen ein Bild oder ein blutbeflecktes Stück des Rocks des Opfers. So sind wir. Wir _mögen_ das.“ Sie schüttelt ihre Hände, zieht sich die blutigen Handschuhe aus und legt sie beiseite. „Wir fühlen uns alle zum Grotesken hingezogen. Wir missbilligen es, aber tief in uns drin, wenn wir ehrlich sind, ist das doch genau das, was wir wollen. Das ist die Wahrheit. Und niemand will sie aussprechen.“ Sie hebt den Blick und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Kommen Sie nun und sehen sich das an oder was?“

Er geht zu ihr hinüber und wirft einen Blick darauf. Auf dem gelben Nierenteller liegt ein Operationsfaden, den Katz aus dem Körper der toten jungen Frau herausgefischt hat.

________________________________________

In seinem Traum geht Will Graham allein über einen verlassenen Strand.

Hinter ihm der Klang von Hufen: _ein, zwei, drei_ , im Takt mit seinem Pulsschlag. Und dann wird ihm klar, dass es sein Pulsschlag _ist_ , nichts weiter. Der Atem des Hirsches ist der seine. Der Schatten des Wesens, der sich über den Sand erstreckt, verschwimmt, als wäre er nicht sicher, wem er wirklich gehört.

Als er sich umdreht, sieht er dem Hirsch in die Augen: braun, strahlend, sie kommen ihm bekannt vor, weil es seine eigenen sind.


End file.
